Motorized Armor
Background on left shoulder.]] Motorized Armor (MA) encompasses all ground-based armored fighting vehicles within the King's Army. All vehicles assigned throughout the entire Jod Military Forces---whether through the Army Air Corps, King's Army, Kingdom's Navy, or Starfighter Corps--are registered, tracked, and maintained through Motorized Armor and its Army Mechanics. The Motorized Armor is organized into Motorized Brigade strength at maximum (at the Infantry Division level), with most units attached no lower then Infantry Battalion strength at Motorized Company strength level. A Motorized Regiment is the most common functional front-line unit, typically attached to a Infantry Brigade. Red Rock-infused Based off of the success of both the Red Rock Encased Projectile Type 1 & Red Rock Encased Projectile Type 2, all equipment, technology, and weaponry not fitting a Medieval, Renaissance, Early Modern, and up through the American Civil War time frame must be carefully redesigned in order to operate properly on the Planet of Jod. Taking from the prototypes and working models of both the REP-1 & REP-2, every part of "Modern" motorized armor must be specifically redesigned to meet certain quantities of Red Rock engineered into the product. Re-Engineered Motorized Armor To date, the Kingdom of Jod have re-engineered the following vehicles with Red Rock for their use; it should be noted that---whether through private sellers, law enforcement & military auctions, buying used or new, or outright "acquiring" through less honorable means---that all Re-Engineered Motorized Armor is sought through the Re-Acquisition Product Program (APP). 74-Z Speeder Bike The 74-Z Speeder Bike has had it's paint job redone to match that of the [https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/TX-130_Saber-class_fighter_tank/Legends TX-130 Saber-class Fighter Tank] and its symbols to match the Kingdom of Jod. The speeder bikes have been modified to use Deuterium fuel, while its armament has been modified by the Bradley-Hux Ammunition Conversion Program. Currently, the Kingdom of Jod are producing new models of the speeder bikes through captured units to use as a model to work from. All Terrain Recon Transport The All Terrain Recon Transport has had its technologies updated and its paint job redone to match that of the [https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/TX-130_Saber-class_fighter_tank/Legends TX-130 Saber-class Fighter Tank] and its symbols to match the Kingdom of Jod. Furthermore, the walker has been modified to use Deuterium fuel, while its armament has been modified by the Bradley-Hux Ammunition Conversion Program. Currently, the Kingdom of Jod are producing new models of the walker. XP-291 Skimmer The XP-291 Skimmer has been militarized with durasteel armor, Deuterium fuel modification kit, a military grade communications system, and a basic military grade sensor system package. Intended for transport of personnel, officers, and VPs between units, the Skimmer has its transparisteel windows tinted black with its paint job redone to match that of the [https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/TX-130_Saber-class_fighter_tank/Legends TX-130 Saber-class Fighter Tank] and its symbols to match the Kingdom of Jod. All Terrain Personal Transport The All Terrain Personal Transport (AT-PT) has had its technologies updated and its paint job redone to match that of the [https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/TX-130_Saber-class_fighter_tank/Legends TX-130 Saber-class Fighter Tank] and its symbols to match the Kingdom of Jod. Furthermore, the AT-PT has been modified to use Deuterium fuel, while its armament has been modified by the Bradley-Hux Ammunition Conversion Program. The AT-PT retains one pilot. Currently, the Kingdom of Jod are producing new models of the walker. All Terrain Anti-Aircraft The All Terrain Anti-Aircraft (AT-AA) has had its paint job redone to match that of the [https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/TX-130_Saber-class_fighter_tank/Legends TX-130 Saber-class Fighter Tank] and its symbols to match the Kingdom of Jod. Furthermore, the AT-AA has been modified to use Deuterium fuel, while its armament has been modified by the Bradley-Hux Ammunition Conversion Program. The AT-AA retains a crew of 4. Currently, the Kingdom of Jod are producing new models of the walker through captured units to use as a model to work from. TX-130 Saber-class Fighter Tank The [https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/TX-130_Saber-class_fighter_tank/Legends TX-130 Saber-class Fighter Tank] has had its technologies updated and vehicle armor & shielding on par with the [https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/2-M_Saber-class_repulsor_tank 2-M Saber-class Repulsor Tank]. The tank has maintained its Galactic Republic color scheme, except logos have been replaced with those of the Kingdom of Jod. Furthermore, the TX-130 has been modified to use Deuterium fuel, while its armament has been modified by the Bradley-Hux Ammunition Conversion Program. Currently, the Kingdom of Jod are producing new models of the tank. T3-B Heavy Attack Tank The T3-B Heavy Attack Tank has has had its paint job redone to match that of the [https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/TX-130_Saber-class_fighter_tank/Legends TX-130 Saber-class Fighter Tank] and its symbols to match the Kingdom of Jod. Furthermore, the T3-B has been modified to use Deuterium fuel, while its armament has been modified by the Bradley-Hux Ammunition Conversion Program. Currently, the Kingdom of Jod contracts out to Yutrane-Trackata for producing the tank to a shell corporation. Then the produced tank models are picked up in identically marked cargo freighters for that shell corporation. Once arriving in the Kingdom of Jod, the tanks are disassembled, re-engineered with Red Rock, and then put back together & repainted (and Kingdom of Jod symbols). Original Designs Below are original designs by the Kingdom of Jod incorporating Red Rock: Heavy Logistical Modular Truck Go to: Heavy Logistical Modular Truck (LMT) Heavy Maintenance & Recovery Vehicle Go to: Heavy Maintenance & Recovery Vehicle (HM-RV) Light Tactical Reconnaissance Vehicle Go to: Light Tactical Reconnaissance Vehicle (LTR) Multipurpose Truck Go to: Multipurpose Truck (MPT) Smithson Heavy Reconnaissance Fighting Vehicle Go to: Smithson Heavy Reconnaissance Fighting Vehicle (HRF)Category:Kingdom of Jod